


死亡，毁灭

by goatcamel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatcamel/pseuds/goatcamel
Summary: ao3同人翻译爆娇不良少女与铁血愣头青不得不说的故事





	1. 抢险队

“杰克、古朗特，你俩跑着来作战指挥室报道。指挥官这里有个我觉得你俩会感兴趣的小计划。炸点东西、杀点人啥的，你们懂得，一场你们最喜欢的那种派对。”

杰克从鼻子里发出“哼”的一声，把自己从（不得不承认还怪舒服的）床上拉起来。傻逼飞行员和他的傻逼冷笑话。世上再没有什么比他那张聪明的小嘴更提神醒脑的了。“我对着这家伙的几把打个喷嚏都能把他冲得粉碎，他怎么这么能抖机灵？”杰克在朝着作战指挥室挪步的时候自言自语地咕哝着。

“别这样嘛，杰克，这是个笑话，大概。别老想着弄死我。”

杰克大跨步经过楼梯进到升降机里，得意地笑了，她心里清楚他刚才又在抖机灵。那家伙的蛋蛋大概脆得像玻璃球一样吧。当然，她对joker的蛋蛋没有半点想法，从任何角度来说他都不是她的菜，除了某些特殊时刻，她会想象着襙他一顿之后再把他的蛋蛋从他身上弄下来。当然，她也知道，要是她真这么干了，薛帕德会直接一脚把她踢出诺曼底号，如果断了骨头的joker还能从她的床上爬下来去告状的话。

像往常一样，在这场穿越飞船的短暂旅途中，所有人都自觉地为她避出一条路来。是的，她在这里仍然格格不入，被超过半数的船员所惧怕着，就算跟那些外星人相比较也毫不逊色。让她觉得尤为搞笑的是，这帮船员还全都是塞伯鲁斯的人。她一来，这些人就好像突然有了做不完的工作，尽可能让他们自己与周围环境融为一体，越不引人注目越好。

她就喜欢这样。真的。她早就受够了薛帕德那套称兄道弟的说辞，更加不想看一群穿着白色正装的塞伯鲁斯大马猴继续在她面前扮好人相。她目前为止的人生给她上的最重要的一课就是，孤独永远是最好的。就算薛帕德跳出来证明，这个银河系里真的存在能站出来给别人挡子弹的大圣人，她也没必要把每个人都当成同志。看那两个工程师谈笑风生、勾肩搭背就已经够糟糕了（她怀疑这两人到了晚上是不是还会搞点增进友谊的特殊活动。不过那个红头发的家伙真的有胆量对他“最好的朋友”做些什么吗？）还有那个奎利人，每次一从其他奎利人那里收到点什么就开始对信思乡。朋友有一个就够了，更何况她的那个朋友是薛帕德。

刚走进大厅，她就差点被一个笨重的巨大物体踩扁——是那个“完美的克洛根人”。杰克跌跌撞撞向后退了几步，靠在墙壁上才勉强幸好没摔倒。她抬起头，瞪着那个巨大的……蜥蜴。“襙，没长眼睛，试管蜥蜴？”

那个克洛根人低下头来打量了她一会儿。即使她离开墙边之后，他的眼神仍然紧跟着她。

事实上，这种情况已经不是第一次。他只要一有机会看见她，就会像现在这样对她行注目礼。那眼神就好像……在估摸她的体格大小、对他所能造成的威胁程度。他很早以前就已经不对诺曼底号上的其他任何人这么干了，除了她。杰克不瞎，就算她真瞎了也不会忽略那种直勾勾的目光。无时无刻。穿过走廊的时候，执行任务的时候，甚至吃饭的时候。他表现得那么明显，但她却并不觉得他对自己的行为有半点在意。

不得不在意的只有她。

她站定了回瞪着他，两手暗暗紧握成拳。“你最好有屁快放，别像看着你失散多年的女朋友一样紧盯着我，还是说你喜欢被别人说闲话？”

他对她唯一的回应就是一声咕噜（还真是人如其名啊）。随后，他便撇过头，继续朝着电梯走去。毕竟他们得去同一个地方，她只好跟上，走进电梯站在他身边，双手插兜向后靠在电梯的墙面上。就在这时，令她震惊的事发生了，那只蜥蜴说话了——还是对着她，真他妈棒，他以前从来没这么做过。

“我已经读懂了这艘船上的每一个人。除了薛帕德、突锐人、那个刺客，还有阿莎丽惩恶使，这里没有其他人能给我造成致命威胁。只有你，我还看不明白。我眼中看到的这个人类应该很弱。你的身体看起来小又单薄，身上没有长甲壳或者其他任何能保护你的东西。一颗小小的子弹，一次威力够强的炮击就能结果了你。”

相较于他说话的内容，某个事实似乎能够更轻易地被她忽略……停止别往那个方向想杰克上帝啊我比我自己想象中更缺几把不然怎么会突然觉得一只试管蜥蜴的声音听起来那么的，性感？

她皱眉抬头看向他，同时释放异能波在她体表翻滚。纯蓝的光幕吸引了这个巨大雄性的注意力，但他在被她用锐如利刃的异能指着时仍然保持沉默。“致命威胁，像这样？我之前没这么干，不过是因为用你这颗又大又硬的猪头撞天花板，这破船会穿洞罢了。”

“就是这个！”她差点被呛住，几乎恼羞成怒，因为他看起来似乎对她的威胁感到非常高兴。“我就是这个意思！你看起来那么弱小，却总像个掠食者一样咆哮！你不过是个人类，却有一双像怪物一样的眼睛！”他一边注视着她，一边抬起一只手来紧握成拳。她能看到，他的眼里几乎迸射出焰光，那种狂热几乎跟他之前第一次同薛帕德对决的时候，她曾在他身上看到过的一样。“你作战的样子，就好像每一场战斗都是只为你一人而准备的，胆敢挡在你面前的人，全都被你毫不犹豫地摧毁。我从来没见过如此弱小的人身上有如此巨大的能量。你叫我很困惑。”

“你想太多了，”她得意地笑了，松开身上紧绷的异能，环绕她周身的纯蓝光幕很快平息下来。她注视着这个克洛根，而他在电梯门打开的一瞬间就转过身去。这个浑身覆盖着灰色甲壳的克洛根似乎还在咀嚼着她刚说的话，在他沉重地跨出电梯时再次咕噜了一声。杰克犹豫了好一会儿才终于跟上他离开的背影。她几乎忘了他们还得去同一个地方，在小跑着跟上他的步伐时一直暗自咕哝着。“这什么鬼？”

 

“扰乱军队？”

“是的，扰乱军队，”薛帕德来回看着他们两人说道。“你和古朗特强攻东面的山区，到了那里以后，搞点爆炸，找他们的麻烦。你俩应该能摧毁守备部队的主要战力，而我、盖拉斯、塞恩，会偷偷潜入并提取收割者科技。”

“嗯，一场适合克洛根人的战斗。谢谢，战斗大师。”

“哈，听起来真不错。那么对于我们被用作炮灰一事，你有没有合理的解释，薛帕德？”

“我只是觉得你可能需要释放一下情绪，毕竟这是个塞伯鲁斯基地。”

“襙！我们什么时候出发？”

这个女性人类的激动表现得过于明显。她早早就准备完毕，随时可以开始杀戮，急不可耐地要跳出飞行器开始战斗。当然他们是有个作战计划的，但这个计划只要求他们在足够接近基地以前不要引发过大的混乱。现在他们已经离开了飞行器，要跟上她急切的步伐简直有点困难。她轻巧地穿过树林、攀爬翻越他们之前用以掩护的岩石时，他还在为那些拍打在脸上的树枝而烦恼。她在接近基地那些位于低处的建筑，而他还在小心谨慎地保持节奏，跨越那些石头。

他从她身上感受到的某种东西，现在同样地在他的血管里燃烧着。一曲战歌。他们甚至还没有到达基地，还未动一枪一火，但他已经感觉到它正在自己千肢百骸中回荡。他知道这股狂热更多的来自于她。尽管自从他们离开飞船后她始终一言不发，但她眼中燃烧着的狂暴的愉悦、以及推使她不断前进的挥舞着的肢体，都是那么的——激动人心。他开始明白她被选择完成这项特殊任务的理由。她被刺青覆盖的瘦小身体，展现出更多的是人类的优雅而并非笨拙。人类身体上那些他从未见运动过的肌肉，在她攀跳于岩石间时于他眼中一展无疑。在柔软的皮肤下永无止歇地涌动着的是——兴奋？

他一面甩去脑海中纷乱的思绪，一面清除了斜坡上最后的障碍，锐利的蓝眼睛扫视周边。事实上看守那座基地大门的人出乎意料地少得发蠢——让人失望透顶。他疾步走向挡在他们必经之路上的密码门。鉴于他俩都不是工程师，他清楚他们得转移那些人的注意力才好把门打开。

“咚咚咚，王8蛋乖乖，把门开开？”

他朝那些人类冲去，随即意识到敌人并没有做出任何动作，也没有离开原地。与此同时，感到刺青女人制造的异能漩涡从背后袭来，他睁大了狭长的眼睛。她把整整有自己身体两倍大的涡流悬浮在自己头顶上。杰克脸上显然露出了吃力的表情，但当她双臂用力往前一甩、将被漩涡裹挟的巨石砸到那扇门上时，她的脸上露出了银荡而近乎疯狂的笑容，厚涂过的嘴唇闪闪发亮；巨石的撞击力将钢门撕成两半的时候，地面也随着剧烈颤抖，而巨石在震击中碎裂，石砾随着震耳欲聋的警报声大雨一般冲洗着整个东山。

震撼。振奋。凌厉。好战。这些简单的词句在年轻的克洛根脑中电光一样闪过，伴随着一种难以言喻的欣快，不知不觉中他巨大的嘴巴咧开，露出一个尖牙毕现的笑容。而杰克，满脸通红，从她轻松掌握的巨大异能浪潮中拨出一股利刃般的蓝色，笑嘻嘻地从克洛根身边冲过去，穿过那扇已经成了一片废铁的大门。只注视她背影片刻，克洛根便咆哮着，冲着挡在他和杰克之间的每一个浑蛋怒吼。

“Eeerrrrraaahhh!”

这声音仿佛不是从声带，而是从他血液中近乎燃烧的狂怒中爆发而来，足以震破在场任何一个人类的耳膜。他的攻势从大门一路碾压，一直穿到基地的另一头，直到他在那里被看到的景象弄得安静地懵了好一会儿。

杰克冲锋在前，在她遇到等着他们的第一波警卫的瞬间，那些警卫就被她以狂怒为燃料的异能巨浪吞没了。全副武装，整装待发的警卫，像芦苇一样在杰克冲过时被拨到墙上动弹不得，与此同时她还让一组白色制服的武装男性警卫同时向三个不同方向飞了出去。那些在她第一波冲锋的过程中不幸没能被按到墙上的家伙很快正面迎接了她的怒火。杰克的脚跟一个猛转，钉头锤一样摆动的散弹枪把一串子弹射到了震惊的人类士兵们的脸上。其中一个被吓呆了的士兵还拿着盾牌，却仍然没能阻止灰色的爆炸物在他的后脑勺上开花。

看着刺青女人用她发着蓝光的拳头捣碎其中一个士兵的胸部护甲、以及护甲里的躯干，并把他击飞到身后的一群士兵里时，古朗特的情绪列表里又多了一项“敬畏”。他从来没见过像她这样的人。萨马拉，那个惯于将她平静而强力的异能像斗篷一样展开的阿莎丽人，同样非常强大，但缺乏激情。而杰克…。亢奋在他的每一段血流里咆哮着，当他看到杰克将异能波甩向向这边赶来的新的护卫队时，心脏在他的胸膛中隆隆作响。这个女人。这个……雌性，仿佛一个在对战斗和死亡的欲望中迷失的女神。

不，她当然不是女神。对追随者不予仁慈，不求牺牲。okeer已经在他的脑中植入了另一个词汇，一个人类的词汇，可以完美地概括他脑中的这份印象。“只为杀戮而生的个体”，这同样也是他来到这世上的原因。

就是这个。

“死亡天使”。

驱使她行动的，本能占50％，仇恨是另外25％，还有一小部分来自她好战的天性，15％；还有10％是她对薛帕德的忠诚，这同样驱使她为这次任务出力。她已经很久没有给某个人分配这么高的占比了。打从那以后……襙，现在不能想起这个——但现在愤怒恰有用处，襙。又一声哭喊（或是尖叫？）向她传来，彼时她手里正拿着一个白色头盔当瞄准器，试图把一股异能波射进二十尺外某个浑蛋的脑壳里。尽管从这个破破烂烂的头盔里射出的液化异能波大概连一颗已经被她踩碎的大脑都很难穿过，但不管怎么说，这么干还挺好玩的。

她很好奇，如果诺曼底上的那些船员们知道，她曾想象过把这种暴力行为完美复刻到他们身上，会怎么样？当然是会哭着逃跑，毫无疑问。就连拉拉队长也没法阻止她。当然了，这种想法只存在于薛帕德脱离塞伯鲁斯之前，在这个过程中她拿了塞伯鲁斯无数人头，而这些船员们仍然效忠于她。所以，他们已经逃过了脑袋被打成一团燕麦粥的命运，尽管直到现在她依然一边监视着他们，一边构思在他们跟自己或薛帕德对立时杀掉他们的方案。

然后，还有古朗特。他想读懂她，虽然完全不知道他为什么觉得自己有必要这么做，而她也因为他想读懂她而想读懂他。她从前从来不觉得他是那种喜欢窥探他人内心的人……但他的窥探实在太过——直白。他不用任何漂亮话做伪装，也不会告诉她，他的窥探是为她着想。古朗特直白地告诉她，他是在琢磨杀掉她的难度能有多大…有意思。襙蛋的试管蜥蜴觉得他能把我干翻。我可乐意奉陪，咱们等着……

门外传来“纯种克洛根”被激怒时发出的咆哮，把她的注意力从那些刚被她在“欢迎派对”上屠杀的新鲜尸体上拉了回来。这个年轻雄性像一艘正自动驾驶穿越小行星带的运货飞船一样冲进走廊。目标坚定不移，势不可挡。他举起突击步枪朝正在冲锋的士兵小队开火，350磅的克洛根肌肉块在两秒钟内就把其中两人撕成了碎片。如果连盔甲的重量也算上，大概是425磅重，她想着。从他的第一轮冲锋中幸存下来的人继续朝他开枪，因惊慌失措而颤抖的枪口只来得及闪几下火花，就被古朗特的盔甲或是别的什么部位撞飞，有的人落地时已经成了一团血糊糊的肉块。然而古朗特不为所动。杰克细长的眉毛一挑，她看见士兵中的一人朝古朗特的脸点射了几发，随后就是克洛根的枪口火舌狂吐，点着了四个士兵的身体，引发一场混乱的爆炸。他的身体像堵墙矗立在那儿，那些士兵对他无计可施，只能朝别的方向逃跑。

走近之后，不难发现这家伙并非坚不可摧，尽管这会儿他看起来真他妈像那么一回事。血液从他脸上、颈部和手臂上的弹伤不断渗出。事实上，她近距离见证了一些伤口形成的过程。包绕着他颈部的厚皮有一道深深的凹陷，而一道尖锐的破空声过后，她看到那上面新添了一个血洞。而他眼也不眨，当注意到那些士兵离开了他的射程时，一声战吼在他胸腔里蓄势待发。他试图拉近自己与对方的距离，杰克勉强克制住自己继续旁观，其中一个逃跑的士兵被他踩在脚下，几乎碾碎了。堆满血肉的道路并未阻挡他前进的步伐。这正是杰克帮忙的好时机，她用异能抓住一个试图逃跑的人，并让他飘浮在半空中无助地挥舞着手脚。

老实说，她曾经跟数不清的克洛根干过仗。街头火拼，犯罪集团，还有星际海盗。她看过各种形状，各种大小的克洛根。古朗特不是她见过块头最大的家伙，但的确是最强的。最完美的。纯粹。他所有那些关于“完美克洛根”的喋喋不休的演讲，她现在亲身感受到了那些话有多么正确。尤其当他转过身来面对着她，伤痕密布的脸上露出笑容的时候。个裱子养的。他就是个怪胎罢了。从来没见过有什么东西能痊愈得那么迅速，除了沃查人。而沃查人就是一帮怪胎。

怪胎，大概吧。她不讨厌怪胎。这简直是句废话，因为她目前为止遇上的所有人在跟她相处超过24小时之后都会认定她是个怪胎。

这些想法转瞬即逝。她身边的墙壁裂开了，吐出成团结伙的白色东西。铺天盖地的白色东西，以及一只长着红色巨眼、尤为巨大的，十英尺高的白色东西，以及一堆密密麻麻的枪口……襙，襙，襙！

“有大家伙进来了！”她知道自己的异能举不动质量超过一吨的重型机甲和盾牌，于是在转身找掩护的同时把她的机枪转了一圈射出一串子弹，同时另一只手里摇摆着加特林的枪口。

躲在一堆板条箱后面（为什么他们总喜欢把板条箱放在诸如这条该死的走廊中间一类的地方？），她已经准备好大声喊出自己刚才想好的把那个机甲炸回老家的绝妙计划。她确信自己的声音能盖过朝她身边的墙猛烈射击的子弹声。然而就在这时，一声亢奋的咆哮几乎震裂她的耳膜。她的视线越过掩护物，瞪大眼睛，难以置信地看到年轻的克洛根火力全开，直向机甲冲去。机甲朝这个横冲直入的莽撞袭击者调转枪口，倾泻大量子弹，很快就成功阻止了克洛根的袭击，让他单膝跪倒在地。

狂风暴雨般的脏话从杰克口中滚滚而下，要是就这么让古朗特死在这里，薛帕德会气到发疯。她站起身准备加入战局，哪怕能稍微吸引一点那机器的火力、避免它往古朗特的脑袋甩个导弹都行。结果，事实上，古朗特压根没给她突破掩护的机会。在机甲停火、把加特林机枪换成导弹的短暂间隙，古朗特已经站了起来，就像是从来没被击倒过一样。纯粹的战意在他眼中翻涌，先前在杀戮中表现出的快意，现在已经荡然无存。机甲射出导弹的一瞬间，他已经完成了蓄力，向机甲发起最后的冲锋。机甲只来得及朝古朗特的方向扫了一眼就吃了一记克洛根头槌，这个重量整整在一吨以上的防爆钢和枪弹的集合体颤抖着向后退了一步。年轻的战士没有错过机会，他双手抓住机甲托举加特林机枪的机械臂一个猛拉，拽得那大铁块直接向前跪倒在地。因为自身的重量，机甲扑在地上再难站立起来，在古朗特的重击面前它的抵抗像铝箔纸一样软弱无力。它试图继续前进，结果正把自己脸正中的指示灯送到古朗特的霰弹枪口前。怒吼着迸射的子弹把VI大脑从厚厚的机甲里炸了出来，挂在它背后一摇一晃。

整整过了一分钟，杰克才意识到自己的下巴无意识地张开了，她眼睁睁看着那个机甲抽搐了一下、两下，随后伴随着一声巨响轰然倒塌。近距离感受一个克洛根人的破坏力。这感觉，简直……襙。襙他玛的。她湿了。襙。

她用了吃奶的力气来忽略从两腿之间蔓延开的灼热感。古朗特还在零虐那个死相凄惨的可怜机甲，直到把它彻底变成碎片。不管怎么说，她总算在古朗特从她身边跑过的时候设法让自己的嘴合上了。机甲核心开始发出尖锐的警报声，他俩跑到墙后，片刻过去，墙遮挡范围外的区域就受到了火焰和弹片的洗礼。

杰克把眼睛转向站在她身边的克洛根。他的嘴角快要咧到耳根了——如果他有耳朵的话——显然他正沉浸在自己人生的极大乐事里。宽厚巨大的胸膛藏在盔甲下一起一伏，手指仍然放在扳机上轻轻敲打，似乎还意犹未尽地想冲墙再射一波子弹；而那双锐利的蓝色眼睛，再次把焦点放在了她的身上。他看着她的眼神，让她被强烈得几乎疼痛的情欲贯穿，她现在腾不出脑子来想除了克洛根几把以外的任何东西。

她总算鼓起勇气回望他坚定不移的眼神。墙后的爆炸碎片潮一停下来，她就转过身对着他。

她想让那副自鸣得意的表情从他脸上消失，她还想…上帝啊上帝，天啊，别再让我继续想象他的……那肯定很大。襙，襙！接下来，把剩下的塞伯鲁斯走狗都杀光，然后立刻冲个冷水澡。冰水澡更好。简直不敢相信我居然——

“别再那样看着我，襙你玛的。我会以为你想跟我襙屁股或是别的什么，”她一边嘟囔一边扫视大厅四周。周边安全。

“我想。”他低沉的回应从身后传来。

震惊感传遍脊椎，让她浑身战栗，她转过身来面对着他。一看到他脸上的那副表情，她原本想说的话便全都从舌头上原地蒸发了。最终，她横抱双手放在胸前，看着他，从唇边挤出一个笑容。“你想襙我？”

“反复地。”

他眯起眼睛，而她终于勉强控制住自己没有立刻跪倒在地上钻进他的盔甲里，去看看这个“纯种克洛根人”的东西到底有多大。古朗特坦然直接的回应着实震惊了她，她的身体现在正剧烈颤抖得近乎疼痛。人类也好，突锐人巴塔瑞人也罢，男人都是一群看到批就走不动道的家伙。他们喜欢这种游戏，灵肉交合的游戏，事实他们只要一得到满足就完事了，不会再有任何兴趣。但为了跟某人睡觉或再也不用跟某人睡觉，他们总是在“理由”的问题上撒谎。但是古朗特，他在一个培养皿里长大。他在培养皿里有学过怎么撒谎吗？杰克不打算在这个问题上不懂装懂，她决定直接发问。

“你知道怎么撒谎吗？我是指，‘骗人’？至少，你总该知道讲礼貌是怎么一回事吧？”

他转过身来面对着她，似乎在皱眉，巨大的嘴微微张开。看起来…他被激怒了。“我知道‘撒谎’是什么。但我不知道为什么要这么做。只有弱者才说谎，认为自己太过弱小、无力取得所求之物，或是畏惧真实的人，才会说谎。”古朗特向她不断靠近，而杰克拒绝后退哪怕一步。他们现在离彼此太近了，那双巨大的蓝眼投射的视线几乎让她从内部灼烧起来。事实上，她甚至能感觉到他低沉有力的声音投过空气传到她皮肤上的震颤。“我在你眼里很弱？还是畏首畏尾？”

多年来，她从未在任何事情上退缩过。因此，塞伯鲁斯动用了十五名壮汉以及一名朝她射击镇静剂的狙击手、几乎杀了她才把她放倒；面对收集者她同样没有退缩，她所遭受的那些攻击如果放在其他人身上，他们大概会变成一团稀烂的肉泥。还有，那些实验，殴打，弓虽女干，冷冻，以及背叛。她没有退缩，从未退缩。

这一次，她同样不打算退缩。

她正面迎上他的目光，在这个大概有她两倍大、三倍重，把摧毁重型机甲当成好玩的游戏，浑身充斥着野蛮力量的巨型雄性面前摆了一个漂亮的站姿。“我们还在任务中。走吧。”她一面转身离开，一面喘着气咕哝着“襙你码的蜥蜴”。同时她也注意到，那种自鸣得意的笑容又回到了古朗特脸上。这意味着他明白了。

因为起码目前为止，她没有拒绝他的请求。

襙。


	2. 平等

“我们这边出了点问题，”薛帕德说道。他们现在驻扎在一个已经被遗弃了的塞伯鲁斯基地大厅里召开紧急会议。“目前为止队员们都没事。但我们的疏散工作只能依靠一架坏了的飞行器进行。维修工作已经开始，但要让这架飞行器动起来，最少也还要二十四小时。我们必须先暂时把诺曼底号停在最近的卫星上，以防塞伯鲁斯派飞船过来察看情况。随后，就要立刻开始收割者科技的提取工作。”

“哈，真是襙了（原文fak me sidesway），”杰克嘟囔道。不过这一次，就算事情没按计划中进行，她也不用担心被他们抛下就是了。她几乎不记得上一次能这么安心是什么时候。这感觉……还真奇怪。当然，奇怪程度还是比不上古朗特此时此刻投射在她背后的眼神，尤其是在听到她说出“襙了”这个词之后。“得了得了，我知道了，在那之前我们还有挺多事要做的。回见，杰克完毕。”

她脚跟一转，转过身来对着跟在她身后的那个大个子雄性，紧紧盯着他的脸。她得把头抬到一个夸张的角度才能看到他的脑袋。“你有何高见啊，小诨蛋？脑袋里还在想着怎么能‘反复地’襙我一顿吗？”

她注意到古朗特的视线开始游离，看上去他的眼睛似乎正盯着……她的头？还是在分神想着要和她睡觉的事情？她皱着眉咧开了嘴，举起一条胳膊，把手贴在他的胸口上——确切地说是贴在覆盖他胸口的盔甲上——然后非常不友好地猛力一推，叫他往后退了大概0.1英尺的距离。“起码在我对着你大喊大叫的时候，你得注意听我说话，襙！”

他的视线焦点又重新与她相对，她知道，那个非常标准的克洛根式微笑意味着他已经重新把注意力转移到了她的身上，紧跟着，就是他那闷雷般低沉的话语声。“是的。确切地说，我并不打算只让它留在脑袋里。这就是我目前最想做的事。”他眯起了眼睛，而她已经下定决心，要是这家伙打算当场采取行动的话，她就得准备好给完美的克洛根屁股上来一脚了。“我第一次见到剃光头的人类女性。为什么？”

杰克眨眨眼，一时失语，她对这个问题没有半点思路。她沉默许久，然后再次皱起眉头。不，这不是最要紧的问题。“等等。回到刚才那个问题上来。如果我说我不打算跟你睡觉，你会逼我吗？我是说，强奸？我看你好像跃跃欲试啊，混蛋。”

他在思考问题的时候总是很明显。眼神放空，眼珠从一个方向转到另一个方向上，看起来好像正在读一本书。她想知道是不是所有被从培养皿养大的蜥蜴都是这个样子，还是说，古朗特的培养皿里被额外多放了几个大脑以供他随时陷入沉思，就好像他现在这样？过了一会儿，他的眼神重新找回焦点，目光重又落到她身上。“强奸；人类语言中的词汇，意思是违背他人意志强行发生交配行为。我并不打算做任何违背你意志的事。”

完美，站在她面前的是一本会走路的星际词典。或者说，一架庞大的、具有词典功能的装甲坦克。能在别人穿双鞋子的时间里轻轻松松、安然无恙地放倒一幢全副武装的重型机甲的那种。收回你的注意力，杰克。别再盯着那只蜥蜴身上的肌肉了。这个地方可能还有残余的敌人没有清理干净。

“行吧。也就是说，你没打算强奸我；但你已经做好了操我的准备？”她交叉双手抱在胸前，再次注视着他。这次他俩谁也没把目光移开，他们都开始以一种全新的角度审视对方。“那你打算怎么办？嗯？给我写一首克洛根小情诗？还是给我献上五十颗塞伯鲁斯狗头做聘礼？要是我拒绝，你又该怎么办？”

在她说话的时候，他的眼睛一直紧盯着她的脸，大概是在琢磨她话里的含义。随后他挺直了背，扬起下巴，这个动作让他看起来好像又高了一尺。这个动作是为了表示轻蔑，还是傲慢？她分不清楚。“你还没有拒绝。”

“还没……哇哦，”她撅起嘴抬头看着他，耸了耸肩。“行吧，你想听我说‘不’吗？我是没拒绝你，因为确实不知道该不该拒绝。你…操，你确实厉害，几乎空手就把那架重型机甲和那些来不及逃走的士兵都拆成了碎片。你刚才的样子让我下面都湿了，这话你喜欢听吗？我特别想知道你下面那根东西有多大，你第一次说打算‘反复’操我的时候我差点立刻就躺下对着你扭屁股。现在高兴了吗？操，我下次再给你详细讲讲我成了什么样子，怎么样？”以人类的方式咆哮了一声，她转过身去把整个门厅砸得一团粉碎，试图找出一两个倒霉蛋来杀。

她完全无法忽略古朗特就跟在她身后，毕竟他的隐蔽性堪比一台热气滚滚的打谷机。她没有脸红，然而满腔怒火，向前冲得太快以至于喘不上气。她又湿了。全都怪……

“人类真奇怪，”她听到古朗特那冷静低沉的声音从她背后传来。

“哦，是吗？你为什么突然这么说呢，小天才？”她不想再听到他的声音了。他说的每一个字落在她皮肤上，都会激起一波滚烫的情欲，一路蔓延直到抵达她两腿之间。无怪乎薛帕德总爱提起那个常在她耳边低语的突锐人。

“你之前提到过关于撒谎的事，”古朗特接着说，他现在比之前离她更近了一点。“我已经告诉过你，我是怎样看待撒谎的人；那么现在你为什么还要对自己说谎？”

杰克猛地止住了前进的步伐。她刹得太急，古朗特差点直接撞到她背上。“你他妈什么意思？”

纯蓝色的眼睛注视着她，几乎眯成了一条细缝。他观察着她的愤怒好一会儿，然后才开口回应。“就在不久之前，你才刚刚说过，我作为一个战士的表现让你兴奋不已。结果你一说完，就转身逃跑，简直好像被谁禁止跟我待在一块似的。就因为我是克洛根，而你是人类？是某种社会禁忌让你不肯跟随自己的欲望吗？”

“啥？去他妈的。说得好像我在乎社会说什么一样，”她对他的话嗤之以鼻，转过身来正对着他。“别人叫我罪犯、恶性杀人犯、小偷、海盗，每天吃完早饭都要干上两桩人类社会深恶痛绝的坏事。离开塞伯鲁斯之后，我每天的日常就是违法犯罪，尽打破禁忌之能事。而我爱死了这种生活的每一分钟。”

“那到底是为什么？”他看起来愈发困惑、愈发恼火，不得不把目光从她身上移开以侧身通过已经变得过于狭窄的门廊。“交配行为从我在培养皿里时就已经印记在我脑海里，但那只有跟女性克洛根的，我也从来没机会回老家去实际体验一次。一定是有什么地方搞错了。你想要我，但你还是转身逃跑了——”

“我他妈的没在逃跑！”古朗特的话被她的怒吼打断了，周身环绕的蓝色异能光焰暴涨，海啸一样朝他扑面而来，他不得不贴墙站着斜眼看她。“孩子，你什么都不懂。屁都不懂！从我离开塞伯鲁斯之后，遇到的每个人都对我有所企图。掠夺也好，欺骗也好，他们总有办法从你身上拿点东西。不能相信任何人，也不能给他们任何东西，除非你想被剥夺到一无所有。我唯一没被折磨的时间是被锁在一个细小的房间里作为实验样品度过的；一对自称是我‘最好朋友’的人把我当成姓玩具，完事之后就把我丢给一群狗；在监狱里，我又成了警卫和狱友的床上用品。我是个漂亮的饵，是个千疮百孔的破麻袋，是某个离他老婆有五个中转站那么远的雇佣兵拿来暖几把的道具，我还是……”

她剩下的话突然卡在喉咙里，因为她突然意识到古朗特刚才说了些什么。“等下…你还是个‘樱桃’？”

她看到他的脸皱了又皱。“嗯……我是一颗又圆又红的小水果？”

她无法遏制地爆发出一阵笑声。“不，别发傻，我是说你还是个处男？”

这个词他倒是马上就听懂了，立刻点了点头对她的问题作出肯定的回答。凝重的空气登时轻松了些许。

“嘎哈！”一声充满愤怒的叫喊，杰克把双手往空中一甩，沿着门廊继续往前走了。“这就是我，一个跟傻逼处男克洛根严肃讨论我该不该和他睡觉的女人！干得漂亮，杰克，干得漂亮！把这件事加到‘那些其他混蛋想都不敢想你却直接做到了’的事件列表里去吧！”

“你谈论自己过往的口气，听起来好像觉得那些都是坏事一样。”

她再次因为他的话而猛然顿住脚步。她慢慢转过身来，这次她的愤怒程度足可以直接把岩石烧化。“你他妈的又是什么意思？那你觉得这些算什么事？”

“我会觉得，正是这些事情造就了现在的你，”他面对她的目光毫无闪躲。事实上，他在她说话的时候一直在向她靠近。“我的死亡天使。你正是大多数克洛根人梦想成为的样子。无所畏惧，无法阻挡，令人惊惧！你是一场能把参天巨木连根拔起的暴风雨，击碎弱者的蜗牛壳，叫他们无所遁形。看着你用敌人的鲜血淋浴让我胸膛滚烫，无论多少场战斗都无法平息。”

她望向他的眼神开始困惑起来。他的话语是那么的……不同。他不可怜她。完全没在可怜她。她恨来自别人的同情。每个了解到她过往的人都恨不得把他们那过剩的同情心涂遍她全身，每个人都抢着为可怜的杰克感到惋惜。“噢，可怜的杰克，她过去的日子多苦哪。”唯独没有一个人想起，她最想忘记的正是这些再也无法改变的、过去的日子。

这是她一直不断挣扎的最根本的原因，也是她拼命反抗任何试图利用她的人的原因。她再不想变回那个无力又无助的小女孩了。

“我在一个密封的培养皿里长大，为了让我成为‘完美的克洛根’，他们每天给我强行灌进大量文字和图像，可那些根本不是我的记忆……”  
“这个房间以后就是你的家，你的名字就是‘代号零’。这项研究会让你成为最强武器。”

“每一次我遇到我的同族，我就会想起这件事：我不过因为这些来自他人的记忆和知识才会成为一个‘克洛根’……”  
“傻逼怪胎，你是不是以为给自己起个名字叫最强异能者就不用被我操屁股了？”

“而每一次我遇到我的同族，我就会把这些没用的念头丢到一边，只管展现我作为‘纯种克洛根’的力量。”  
“杰克，欢迎来到炼狱，我听说你上次逃狱的时候杀了十个警卫。我这次不会犯下同样的错误。”

“看到你在战斗中展现出来的姿态，现在又知道了是什么造就了现在的你。我现在明白了，我完全可以做到跟你一样。”

操他妈的，他怎么还在说话？

“这就是为什么薛帕德会接纳我们。有力量的人总会被薛帕德吸引，因为她带着信念战斗，她的拳头无坚不摧，而她的这场战斗将会成为克洛根一族的传说。但她仍然需要我们这些人的协助。因为我们足够强大。我们有资格与她并肩作战而不会被落在身后。因为我们足够强大。”

随着他的话语，杰克的呼吸变得越来越粗重，在他说话时她的目光没有片刻离开过他的脸。他所说的每个字都是那么充满信念，满怀激情。简直好像银河系里没人有资格插嘴来反驳他。

她再不想变回那个脆弱无力、无法保护自己的小女孩了。而这里有个克洛根人，一个纯粹的克洛根人，在被加特林淋洗过后还能咧嘴大笑、击碎重型机甲像击碎一个普通雇佣兵一样的家伙告诉她，他仰慕着她。薛帕德选择他们，是因为他们足够强大。她足够强大。

别他妈掉眼泪，杰克。在这之后也不许掉眼泪。

她把手放在克洛根的肩头，渐渐靠近他，随后拉着他继续沿着门廊朝前走去。他没有抗拒，只是在她设法穿过大厅时一直跟着她，扫视着他们经过的每一扇房间门上的悬挂的编号和标志。过了一会儿，他才终于开口发问了。“我们这是要去哪儿？”

朝他的方向投去一瞥，杰克似乎在刻意让自己的前进方向变得不可预知。她回应道，“我们得找个宽敞点的地方来让你干我。”她能注意到年轻克洛根的眼里有什么东西闪烁了一下，这表情即使放在一个克洛根身上也那么显而易见。她得意地笑了，又补充了一句，“反复地。”  
————————————————————————  
他能看出来，她的态度好像跟之前不一样了。他不太确定自己刚说了什么、或做了什么，但他从没见过她用现在这种眼神注视过其他任何人，薛帕德除外。这种信任的目光。尽管他一直放任身体被杰克拉着穿过整个塞伯鲁斯基地的大厅，脑袋却依然转个不停，回忆着之前自己跟她说过的话，试图找出造成她这种改变的关键环节。不管那是什么，他实在想弄明白。只有弄清楚这一切，他才算对得起她眼神里的信赖。得到这个强大女性的信任，感觉就好像手里被递过来一个能源源不断自动产生火箭的火箭筒。现在要想让他放开这把火箭筒，那得硬撬开他那双钢铁般冷硬的爪子才行。

然而，他虽然很想集中精力思考，但还是会时不时地走神。强大如她此刻看起来却非常焦虑，嘴里不断地咒骂着，似乎他们经过的每一个房间都不符合她的需求。她现在既急切又兴奋，他能从她身周的空气中嗅出这一点。如果是一场激烈的战斗过后，她会发出另一种截然不同的气味，一种充斥着血、汗和臭氧的气味。而现在的这种气味，更辛辣，也更甜蜜。他之前曾嗅到过一种非常相似的气息，就是在无意间碰见薛帕德和那个突锐人在做那个叫啥“前戏”的动作的时候，被惹恼的红发女人就是这么称呼这个动作的。同样的气味他也在凯莉身上闻到过，每次她靠近那个颜色鲜艳的刺客的时候就会有；还有米兰达在偷看雅各布的屁股的时候也是。看来人类是一种很容易兴奋的生物。

但那种气味从未像她的那样，如此令他在意。这或许是因为她本人，也可能是因为他知道这意味着他们待会儿要交配。和他交配。他无意识地发出一声粗哑的低吼，过了一会儿才意识到这一点，甚至有点为之感到纠结。这感觉…还真奇怪。他从没听说过这种事，也不知道自己是会喜欢？还是会厌恶？他甚至不知道自己能不能接受。不过他也注意到，刚才的那声低吼吸引了她的注意力，那双黑眼睛里充满了某种，他希望是银欲的东西。“你最好别告诉我，大恶人纯种克洛根正在为他即将开始的第一次性行为感到紧张。”

他从鼻子里哼了一声，但没有马上做出回应。他在，紧张吗？躁动不安，呼吸急促，心率升高，肠子几乎快打了结…“是的。紧张，大概吧。我以前从来没有过这种感觉。”

她本来似乎打算继续就这件事发表一些意见，但随后立刻在下一扇门前停住了脚步，黑色的嘴唇咧出一个大大的笑容。“总算！襙，我本来以为这帮爱玩命的混蛋应该修有不少医疗舱的。”

医疗舱？他跟着她进到房间里，沉默地打量着这个昏暗的空房间有好一会儿。它的确够宽，而且有很多床位。但他们在之前还经过了很多其他房间，有些比这个更大，床位也更多。所以她为什么选了这个房间？她怕受伤吗？她放开他的手臂走进房间深处，他皱着眉头看她打开几个储藏柜，似乎在找什么东西。如果她只是害怕受伤的话，那些墙柜里应该有足够多的医疗胶。“你在找什么？”

“他妈的，他们最好在这里有……”她没有回答他的问题，一面自言自语一面把装着药品的瓶瓶罐罐丢到地上，看上去找得全神贯注。“啊哈！在这儿！襙，克洛根小子，别傻站在门边，马上进来。你真的打算跟我睡觉吗？还是说你太‘紧张’了？”

最后的这个词听起来像满带挖苦的挑衅，更不用说她在这么说的时候，还特意转过身去对着他摇屁股。他几乎没法抑制住胸腔中发出的怒吼，跨过门槛向她冲去。她竟敢这样嘲弄他？这瞬间迸发的怒火很快又在瞬间平息了，她把一个小瓶子清清楚楚举到他眼前，瓶身上那串小小的字母让他停下了脚步。“润滑油？”

“你他妈最好知道润滑油是干什么用的。要是你那个东西真的有我想象中那么大的话，到时候真能疼出个妈来。”她放下瓶子走到他身边，而他的视线重又回到了她的身上。她用愉快的口气说出的这个事实，让他包在护甲里的老二在他反应过来之前就开始发硬了。非常难受。但他不会抱怨，克洛根人从不抱怨。虽然他们也不怎么在这方面失控罢了。他能听到自己的盔甲被试图挣脱束缚的内在压力冲顶时发出咔哒声，然而还是封得严严实实。

他的肠子又开始翻滚起来。他仍然不确定自己是否喜欢这种紧张的感觉。  
————————————————————————————  
鉴于他的体型整整是她的两倍，她本该对此做好了充分的心理准备。然而她没有。他的护甲扣带松开了，她掀开其中一块，而他自己拉开另一块，他的那个东西就这么弹了出来。“襙。你他妈怎么回事，古朗特？你就是根会走路的几把。他们在培养皿里喂你吃了什么东西？”

她不是处子，也不对几把抱有任何不切实际的幻想。她见过很多次男人的那东西，各种各样的形状都有，甚至还见过一次突锐人的，而她一次吃进两根的次数几乎就跟一次一根的次数一样多。但她从来没想过世界上还有这样的……东西。她没打算找把尺子来量一量这根东西的确切长度，她大概也压根不想知道。她只知道这个确实很大。而且奇形怪状。相较于人类的，他的家伙更接近于突锐人，但同时又比突锐人更光滑一点。表面没有皮脊、疙瘩，连一根皱褶也没有，房间里光线昏蒙，这根光滑的东西看上去像一道醒目的深红色阴影。她一面盯着他一面舔了舔上唇，思考着接下来该怎么办。

就在这时，她想起其他人总用“克洛根宝宝”来称呼他。

用力甩甩脑袋把这个念头抛到一边，她把视线重新移回他身上。他显然已经发现了她的敬畏之情，那副洋洋得意的笑容几乎快叫他把自己的上颚翻到脸上去了。自以为是的王八蛋。倒不是说她对此有意见，毕竟他完全有自以为是的资本。真是个几把王。在有关于几把的任何问题上，他都显然比她更有发言权。

这倒不是说她真被他的尺寸吓到了。其实这都无关紧要，因为她现在正欲1火焚1身。她大概真是个变态吧？因为光是看着这个东西，就叫她几乎打湿自己的大腿、水流成洼了。襙。上吧。不然白来世上走一遭。心里这么想着，她一面解开腰带，一面向前跨了一步。这个过程非常缓慢，因为她还在借机细细打量他身体的其他部位。厚重的护甲，粗粝的皮，还有全身上下结实的肌肉，所有的一切都让这个宇宙先生看起来简直像个巨大的批。他跟人类唯一的相似之处就是有一对胳膊两条腿，用来站着走路。除此之外，一直延伸到头部、泛着银光的灰色背甲，宽厚的脖颈和背，以及他几把的长度，他身上的每一个角落都非常“克洛根”。纯粹的。完美的。克洛根。

显然，他对她的渴望一点也不比她少。他的老二在看到她的短裤从大腿间滑落的瞬间弹跳起来，她把落到脚踝边的裤子拽下来一甩，扔到早被脱到一边的靴子上。他的目光从她全身上下滑过，把她身上的每一片刺青都收入眼中，她也默许了。渐渐地，古朗特的鼻孔开始微微张大，呼吸她弥散在空气里充满欲望的气息，每一次呼气都从喉咙深处带出一声压低的咆哮，让杰克的脊椎阵阵战栗，下体一阵阵紧缩。没关系，不管他的家伙有多大，她今天都非上不可。脸朝地，屁股朝天；还是用手环住他的脖子，大腿拉开挂住腰；或者直接躺下，眼睁睁看着他进来；又或者趴在工作桌上，全程弯着腰让他从后面进来？无论如何，她今天都非上不可。

光是站在这里像两个刚出生的婴幼儿一样瞪着对方只会把好事越拖越长，所以她率先行动了起来。她从来不搞前戏，何况她现在也不是真在和他约会，所以她一开始就直接进入正题。她用一只手举起润滑剂，一面抬起头注视着他，一面把瓶帽弹到一边。杰克的眼睛几乎闪闪发亮，她从古朗特的注视中移开目光，带着得意洋洋、和她往常一样疯狂的微笑，把那一小瓶透明黏液全都淋在他上翘的尖端上，另一只手上阵，从尖端一直捋到根部。触感滚烫，那根东西在她试图把油液抹匀的时候一直在她掌心剧烈地跳动，她倒是对这反应相当满意，把瓶子扔到一边，双手握住他的尖端上下滑动。面前的雄性开始急促喘息，每当她触碰到顶部都会发出一声尖锐的吸气声。她再次得意地笑了，这家伙坚持不了多久。一个处男罢了，就算是个每天揣着把微力扳机枪走来走去的恶棍处男也不怎么样。

她太过兴奋，手上的动作完全没有放缓。她把那根东西握得更紧，上下移动的速率越来越急。她能感觉到头顶那片粗糙宽厚的胸膛正在朝她贴近，他似乎正一边低吼着一边试图直起身来；这时她张开嘴，咬住了他下颌上一块还算柔软的皮肤。突如其来的巨吼把她惊了一跳，那声音把房间里的一切都震得嗡嗡颤抖，克洛根的爪子粗暴地按在她肩上，她只觉得仿佛听见了自己骨头碎裂的脆响。按在她赤裸胸膛上的阳具突然抽搐起来。她从来没讨厌过自己的平胸，但当克洛根第一次爆发出的米青液冲在她胸口上，震得她乳||头发麻的时候，她开始有点讨厌了。只是有点而已。没过片刻，那个咆哮着的雄性就把所有东西全都身寸到了她的胸部和小腹上，看起来似乎还没结束。从各种意义上来说，她都湿了个透。她猛烈喘着气，把他那玩意当作把手一样抓着，慢慢地跨坐到他身上，两腿间的欲望过于强烈，乃至于紧缩得发出一阵阵隐痛。她需要这个大家伙来缓解自己浓烈得需要靠杀人来缓解的情欲。

“我知道你还能继续。所以，现在……”  
————————————————————————————

他从来没有过这种感觉。战斗的渴望，杀戮的快感，胜利的喜悦。无怪乎他的族人们在基因噬体之前如此痴迷于交配行为。那么细小的双手，却具有如此巨大的破坏力。温暖、光滑而熟练…她另一只手包绕上来的时候他的大脑几乎一片空白，阴泾粗暴地跳动着作为回应。他从未放松过对自身力量的控制，尽管浑身无力的感觉让人有些不安，但她压在他身上的感觉让他忘了这一切。他在她弓起身体时发出怒吼，而在被她咬住喉部时甚至直接在极乐的浪潮中咆哮着结束了。即使是面对这个女人，这样毫无防备似乎也太过愚蠢了……

姓高潮的感觉比他读过的任何描述都要更激烈。简直就像是某种长期存在于他体内却从未被察觉的痛感，以快感的形式突然释放出来，好像身体的所有其他器官都不复存在了。人类光滑的肉||体很快被他喷射出来的东西浸透了，而他只记得自己好像用足以把她捏碎的力度抓住了她。她仍然紧靠着他，双手继续缓慢地动作着，而她的气味…她的气味现在闻起来是那么的不可思议。他身体里被这气味唤起的欲望在血液里几乎沸腾。他那么急切地渴望她成为自己的配偶，这让他身上散发出的荷尔蒙气味更为浓重了。他迷迷糊糊地几乎没意识她正在说话，更遑论弄明白她具体在说些什么，所以他也没让她把话说完。

他抓住她的肩膀轻轻一提，就让她离开了地面，在她反应过来之前就把她翻了个面。离他们最近、高度又合适的物件……桌子。他把她扔到桌面上时听到了一声吃痛的喘息，在这个位置，她的脚趾正刚好离开地面。他从背后靠近，居高临下地俯视着她时从胸腔中发出一声低哑的咆哮。她太细小了。光滑的皮肤，纤细的四肢，倒有一个圆而肉感的屁股，但即使浑身上下都覆盖着刺青，她看起来还是那么脆弱。他盯着她两腿间闪着水光的肉瓣，而在他分神的这段时间里，她已经把桌子上会妨碍到他们的东西全部扫倒了。数据板，成分不明的一瓶什么东西，一张照片。她已经准备好了，而他也一样，他的两手重重拍在她身体两侧的桌面上，而她从地面上抬起脚来，在他的腰上找了个支撑点，让出位置给他进来。但无论如何……

他还是犹豫了。她会受伤。如果真的这样，那会是一件非常不光彩的事情。他不能……

“你最好记得你之前说过的话，克洛根小子。”

锐利的蓝眼睛注视着眼前的人类女人，以及她大开方便之门、高高抬起的双腿。但她看着他的那双眼睛，似乎有些潮湿。她在哭吗…？

“你干我的时候最好别软趴趴的，”她冲着他大声吼叫，声音却显而易见地颤抖着，“是你自己告诉过我说，我很强壮，你可已经说服我了！现在你得证明你说过的话，别再把我当成什么需要小心捧着的玻璃制品！像对待你的同族那样襙我，去你妈的！让我再信你一次！”

事实上她已经在尖叫了，显然因为他先前的犹豫狂怒不已。他立刻领会了她的意思，与此同时他也明白没必要再压抑自己的欲望了。他不会让她失望。他的手离开了桌面，一只抓住她的肩膀，另一只手紧紧握住她的大腿根以防止她下意识地合拢双腿。这都是为了能让他平稳地把自己的前端送进她湿热的皱褶里。他听到她随着自己的动作呻||吟着发出一声低低的哽咽，在他继续往前推进时他不得不发力按住她的四肢才算没遭到太多阻碍。她那么细小、那么紧绷，体内又热得惊人，在她体内他几乎被夹得生疼。但无论如何，这样的感觉仍然很妙，以至于他无视了她几乎撕裂声带的尖叫直接前进，直到他的大腿挨上她的臀瓣。

随后，他毫不犹豫地开始摩擦她的身体。往外抽出直到只有顶端留在她体内，又用十足的力气重新顶进去，把他们身下的桌子也带得剧烈摇晃起来。只来了那么两下子，刺青覆盖下的皮肤就因为残酷的对待开始泛出一层浅红色。她紧紧抓住远处两侧桌沿稳住身体，用力得指关节几乎要裂开，而当他再次进去的时候她还是会发出尖锐的哭叫，而里面紧紧夹住他，几乎让他没法继续动作。不断高涨的欲望几乎破坏了他所有的理性，驱使他向前不断冲撞。但目前为止，他从她那里得到的反馈只有一声高过一声的尖叫、哭喊，以及其他一些对人类而言象征着痛苦的表现。他果然还是伤到她了吧？要是再继续这样下去……

随后，他听到了不一样的声音。她的嗓子里发出一种奇特的声音，听起来仍然有些声嘶力竭，但又微妙地不同。他再次撞到她的臀部时，声音再度响起，而当他把自己的东西一英寸不剩、整根埋进她身体里时，那种呻||吟似乎变得持续不断，紧随着一声轻柔的呜咽。他注意到她的指关节放开了桌沿，改为轻轻抚动着接近边缘的桌面，同时弯腰，抬起臀部迎接他。“太棒了……”

没有哪个种族的人会听不懂这句话。她沉重地喘息着，姓器的内壁突然收紧绞住了他，使得原本就紧窒的疼痛感几乎变得难以忍受。她的气味变得愈发浓郁，身体紧绷到了极限，骤然从脊椎冲过的快感让她再次尖叫起来。他愉快地看着她像落岸之鱼一样在桌面上翻腾。她双手一会在桌面上猛力拍打，一会儿又突然搂住他，冲着他张开嘴唇做出鬼脸。

看着她达到高朝，那感觉像是一种既简单又疯狂的快乐，那证明他作为情人有足够的实力。他在她之后没过几秒，迎来了自己的第二次高朝。这次他释放出来的洪流很快便超过了她紧窄的小||穴所能容纳的量，在咆哮和兴奋的颤抖中，他甚至没有注意到他们混合在一起的体液慢慢流了出来。她完全超乎他的想象。她的状态似乎比他还要好，满足后仍然满含情||欲的气味让他几乎没法考虑任何事情。他这才注意到，在他们办事的过程中，那张桌子几乎被推到了墙边，于是他把一把椅子放在了桌子和墙壁之间。两人相对着深呼吸，能闻到彼此的气味，瘀伤从她的臀部一直蔓延到肩膀。他想知道她是不是已经准备好再来一次了。他自己已经迫不及待，在她里面再次硬起来的老二已经充分表达了这一意愿。

她似乎在咕哝着什么，尽管他全神贯注，最后还是没听清，直到他靠近她的嘴唇，在她的肩周和脖颈附近徘徊，嗅闻着汗水与爱||欲的气味。“什么？”

她把被压在桌面上的前额抬起来，转过头，满脸通红的女人越过她的肩膀望着年轻的克洛根人。她看起来快要脱力，但眼里仍然充满挑衅，带着得意的微笑。“我说，这一次，我要在上面。”  
————————————————————————————  
“杰克、古朗特，干得漂亮。在提取收割者科技的时候我们几乎没有碰到任何塞伯鲁斯士兵。”薛帕德在飞行器外与他们会师时表达了她的赞许之意。“虽然一开始我们就没打算看到他们活蹦乱跳的出现在眼前就是了。”

“哈，随你怎么说，”杰克一边向她走去一边耸耸肩。她再次为自己居然丝毫不担心这女人在任务失败后把他们丢在这颗星球上而感到震惊。不过，这样也不错，反正这也不意味着她就必须跟这女人无话不谈。“我和试管蜥蜴这几天也忙活得不错。无论如何，我还挺乐意亲手宰几条塞伯鲁斯小狗。”

薛帕德被杰克强装冷漠的神情逗得一笑，然后把目光转向从飞行器中走出来的古朗特。“这是一场值得真正的克洛根人参与的战斗，薛帕德。虽然不像对战收割者那么充满荣耀，但也不赖。”

带着同样的笑容摇了摇头，薛帕德突然注意到杰克走路时好像一瘸一拐，左腿歪到一边。“杰克，你受伤了？让医生检查一下你那条腿。”

杰克回头盯着薛帕德好一会儿，竭尽全力地忽视了像个（巨大又性感的）孩子一样笑着从她身边经过的古朗特。她从鼻子里哼出一口气。“嗯，我没事。休息一段时间就能好。”

“啊，我们的小杰克被塞伯鲁斯大狗狗咬着了吗？”Joker的声音插了进来，杰克无声地皱了皱眉头。“我很遗憾，亲爱的，你现在感觉怎么样？”

瞎操心，刻意放嗲的声音听着带刺。连薛帕德都不由自主地翻了翻白眼。而另一边，杰克似乎正在思考着怎么回答，然后她狠狠的朝着站在她身边的克洛根人咧嘴一笑。“感觉简直就像刚被个克洛根人襙过一样。”

这段充满震惊的沉默片刻之后被打破了。古朗特嘴里吐出三个字：“反复地。”

薛帕德瞪着他俩，嘴巴无意识地张大了。他俩边说着话边朝着电梯的方向走去。

“所以说，下次是去你的房间还是我那里？”

“唔姆……货仓倒是还挺大的，但那里没有床也没有桌子。”

“嗤，随你妈的便。但为啥不能在我的床上？在那儿我感觉更好。”

“我不知道那些工程师会不会同意。你叫得太响了。”

“襙你妈，不要跟我提叫声的事，沙比。直到现在我的耳朵还在嗡嗡叫……”

当他们的声音逐渐远去，Joker终于想起该怎么说话了，薛帕德这才发觉自己有多震惊。

“哦。我的脑子受到了严重的伤害。”


	3. 再无他人

地球 伦敦  
大决战后两星期

这帮异能者青少年。他们曾经是宇宙已知范围内最大的小王八蛋团体。永远都会在训练结束后大声嚷嚷肚子饿；永远都在一边偷懒耍滑一边试图骗过他们的辅导员，让她相信他们已经竭尽全力；永远都会在她告诉他们、如果再这样下去的话他们就得惨死在收割者手中时露出一副严重受伤的表情。换个角度看，他们仍然是一群小王八蛋，尤其是当她回忆起他们用那招所谓的“异能炮”把那些看上去长得都差不多的收割者成片击毙的时候。恶毒又强力。那些扭曲周遭空气、把歪歪扭扭的变态收割者轰成一团血雾的异能爆裂波，每次都把她的眼睛刺激得出泪。她甚至还默许了小东西们在战斗结束后跳到半空中击掌碰背，庆祝胜利——在提醒他们，她能在三分之一的时间里造出一个比这大三倍的异能炮之前。“下次记得把你们那些娘娘腔的短裤脱下来锁进衣柜里，注意看前面的障碍物！”

当然，那个时候她还不知道，宇宙的整场战争会在不到一小时之后就宣告结束。要是她知道的话，倒真不会把孩子们管得那么严了。她特意在这场大决战之前带他们完成了人生的两件大事，毕竟他们都已经是成年人了：每个人都在战场上杀过敌、受过伤、流过血（大部分吧，大概）；在乘上奔赴战场的飞船前，带着他们出去彻夜痛饮。而且她很确信，在那晚之后，他们之中已经一个雏儿也没有了。她愉快又有些自豪地记得，那天她在听到类似于打斗的声音后闯进了普朗里的房间里，结果发现他正在发挥他最好的水平襙罗德里格斯的庇股，而罗德格里斯脸朝下趴在桌子上，脱得像刚生出来一样。那些噪音就是这么来的，他俩在那里砷吟、浪0叫，罗德格里斯的尖叫，以及湿漉漉的男人拍打同样汗湿的女人身体的声音。小伙子干得不错。他们得运气也不错，杰克只是笑了笑就离开了，在他们缺席的这十五分钟里，她把其他人召集起来，宣布他们很快就要成为真正的士兵。

尽管他们早晚要成为真正的士兵，但站在一旁，目送他们登上前往星联军事训练基地的飞船仍然不是件容易的事。收割者的威胁已经宣告终结，他们不得不离开。即便是她，一个在战斗中永远残酷又狂怒的裱子，也不得不承认，一切都结束了。那些偶尔会发光的线状条纹覆盖了她的身体。每个人似乎都对此表示理解，也全盘接受。人们什么都能接受，除了收割者。收割者们也一样，除了对有机体——如果他们还能算是有机体的话。一切都没有发生太大变化。

真的没有太大变化。她知道自己和往常一样，仍然是个人类。她作为生物体的生理功能仍然齐全，她能闻到周围烧毁的城市废墟散发出臭氧和灰烬的气味，她会渴会饿，晚上喝醉了之后仍然需要在第二天清晨起床小便。是的，她还是杰克。一个在庆祝派对上喝得烂醉又离他老婆太远的突锐军官，似乎误认为她是个可以即撩即用的站街女…直到她把他的硬脑壳撞到了涂满煤渣的墙上，让他彻底听懂了“滚蛋，鸟批”这句话的意思。确切地说，他和他的那群手下都听懂了。被她放出的炽热巨大蓝色漩涡烧伤之后，他们夹着尾巴乖乖逃跑了。这次小小的意外没有让她的心情变糟，杰克知道那个突锐人没有做错，就把他那三指蹼放到她屁股上、评价她捏起来够软、他很想继续感受一下她身体的其他部位这件事而言。那散发出寂寞的气味自然也不是她的错。事实上，她刚才甚至因为那个突锐人的触碰而感觉到两腿之间有些发紧。

突锐人那见妈鬼的低音炮。老天爷，杰克，你得找个人襙你一顿。

这种渴望就像后背上的瘙痒，永远无法真正得到解决。之前由于孩子们的缘故，她没有机会采取任何实际行动，但即使没有这份教学任务，最近几个月她也压根就没见过合意的目标。几个月、几个月，都他吗的几个月了。她管教的所有小娃娃们现在都有姓生活了，而她自己却没有，去他吗的杰克老师。每个从吧台前经过的雄性生物都被她合计过。那个漂亮的人类男孩儿……太漂亮了。那些看起来没那么漂亮的突锐人……瘦骨嶙峋。德雷尔人……得了吧，德雷尔人一瞪眼就能把她吓死，他们看人的眼神简直像只盯紧飞虫的大青蛙。当然，她不是对这几个种族的人抱有偏见，她以前跟不少种族的人滚过床单。但现在，他们看起来好像都缺了点什么。

她不断告诉自己，这绝对不是因为他们跟某个一直在她那抽了疯的脑袋里盘旋不去的家伙比起来什么都不是（从各种意义上来说）。她知道自己是真的疯了，居然把那个试管蜥蜴当作一个真正的男人来看待，甚至还把她后来遇到过的所有男人都拿来跟他比较。即使是现在  
，在这条人类、突锐、克洛根大联军驻扎，四周都是被轰成碎片的建筑和绵延数英里的临时基地的街道上彳亍前行的时候，她也还在这么做。她看到了各个种族因战争洗礼而风度坚毅的士兵们，男性也好、女性也好，他们之中的许多人看起来都能让她度过一个快乐的夜晚。

理所当然地，她发现自己又在拿他们跟古朗特比。迎面走来一个胸膛宽厚、胳臂强壮的人类，手里拿着一大摞补给。哦，宽厚、强壮？屁。古朗特的胸膛起码有他两倍那么宽，而他手臂上的肌肉能让哪怕最强壮的人类自惭形秽。还有那个脸上带着疤痕的突锐人。他看起来足够成熟、经验丰富、身体强健，毫无疑问，他一定知道在床上应该怎样对待另一具强健且经验丰富的身体。然而，他的样子在她眼里还是太脆弱纤细了，就算他有着一副尖利的爪子也于事无补。没有什么能比得上一双强壮巨大的手、一副宽阔的身形，以及那条粗大可口的舌头…她在夜里几乎咬碎了自己的枕头，然后终于恍然大悟，她最好还是放弃在其他种族里寻找伴侣，另找一个克洛根好了。

一个街区之外，似乎正好有一个克洛根人在那里做着什么（如果这还能被称作是一个街区的话。实际上现在已经是一坨稀烂的残垣断壁了）。

她向他走近时目光一直在对方身上逡巡不去。这家伙很罕见地没有穿护甲，要知道这个种族简直把护甲当成自己的第二层皮肤。原因显而易见，他正把一块几乎有她这么大的混凝土板扛在自己头顶上，然后把它扔进了一旁的搬运车车筐里。

克洛根人…也难怪她没法把古朗特从自己脑海中祛除。厚厚的皮革下，肌肉像一大捆铁条一样来回滚动，那个雄性每次拾起的一块碎片按理说都需要一大群人类合力抬起来。

随着那块混凝板在他头顶慢慢倾斜并从他背上滑落，她渐渐发现了一件有趣的事情。

那家伙皮肤上的骨性隆起相当特别，比她见过的其他克洛根人更为明显。简直像古朗特的一样光滑。而那颜色……

杰克感觉自己的步伐不由自主地放缓了，她一面靠近那个巨大的雄性，一面死死盯着那双覆盖着甲壳的腿。铁灰色的腿甲。她循着这颜色一路上溯，从背部一直到头顶；随后目光一转，发现他脱下来的护甲被放在这栋建筑物的另一侧。

那当然是他的护甲，因为她已经数不清自己在诺曼底号上把这套护甲给他穿上脱下过多少次了。去他吗的上帝啊……

那个克洛根人在走向下一块混凝板的路上停下了脚步，但她此时动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着那家伙微微抬起头，朝她这边看来。那颗巨大的脑袋晃了晃，似乎呼出一大口气。襙了，她的目光遇上那双泛着金属光泽的爬行类蓝色双眼时，脑袋里只剩下了这么一句话。那张宽阔的嘴微微张开，慢慢咧出一个笑容。然后，理所当然地，他转过身朝她走来。一个身高七尺、浑身是劲的肌肉块，带着他那粗厚（可口）的舌头，以及从未让她失望过的几把向她走来。她拼命让自己发抖的双脚不至于跪在地上，而他就那么双手横放在胸前，用他那能让她荫部颤抖、内脏融化成一滩水洼流出来的声音，对着她说话了。

“我的天使。”

他是唯一会这样叫她的人。他对她小小的爱称，因为他认定她是他的死亡天使。当然，他最好别他吗让别人听到这个小绰号…他的声音是那么的低沉，隆隆地在胸腔中回荡，显然正因为在这近一年的时间里第一次见到她而高兴。

“古朗特。”

她说话的声音柔软而甜蜜，听起来那么无害。她的声音那么柔和，古朗特充满疑惑地眯起了眼睛，下一刻他就被她提起来朝离他们最近的一堵还算完整结实的墙上扔了过去。

 

飞出去撞碎一堵墙的感觉也不算太可怕，因为那堵墙立刻被撞出了一个洞，他几乎没感觉到什么阻力就成功地直接穿墙而过，但是，被狠狠地摔在硬邦邦又杂物密布的地面上？这可就没那么舒服了，他在感觉到尖锐的废墟残片硌在自己背上的时候发出了一声吃痛的咆哮。稍微愣了一会儿，准备还手的古朗特发现自己动弹不得。低吼着再次试图站起来，重复十几次后他发现自己的确一动也不能动，他傻眼了。冲击的痛感渐渐消散之后，他很快意识到那股把他甩飞出去的异能仍然存在，把他死死摁在地面上。他警惕着下一次攻击。

她没有向他跑过来。确切地说，她是直接飞了过来，拳头向后猛拉，异能电流响亮地噼啪作响，那力道显然会对没穿异能吸收护甲的古朗特造成致命打击。他没有疑惑为什么她突然发动袭击，而是集中注意力把一只手从那死死按住他的不可见力量中挣脱出来。他躲得很险，一个翻滚之后，被她击中的地面飞扬起来的碎石落雨一样砸在他的后背上。

对于这次袭击困惑又毫无准备，古朗特缩着身子站了起来，冲着杰克的方向发出一声怒吼，而她也一样，随即他把双手往前一推，做了个停战的手势。“你在干什么，天使？”他尽了一个克洛根人最大的努力让自己的声音显得平静，并将身体保持在一个没有威胁的距离上。他不想伤害她，因为眼前的这个人是……

“你再这么叫我一次试试看，混账东西！试试看！”在她这样愤怒尖叫的时候，身边的蓝色光雾再次劈啪作响，他原地翻滚，躲过了直冲而来的一阵狂怒的异能波。他再次站起来之后，对着那团异能波轰起的一波暴雨般洒落的粉尘慢慢地眨了眨眼。就在这时，她突然意识到了一件事情，即刚才自己发起的攻击很可能会直接杀了眼前这个没穿护甲的克洛根人。他喉咙里发出极低沉的哮吼，蹲下来摆出威胁性的姿态，眼睛紧盯着她。此时此刻的她看起来像个暴怒的神灵，他从未见过任何一个异能者能像眼前这个细小的躯干那样散发出如此强烈的能量辐射。

她还是那么令人惊叹。

他轻声笑了起来。那种慢吞吞的“嘿-嘿-嘿”，每当他看到什么让他高兴或是印象深刻的事他就会这样笑。他的眼睛上下打量着她全新的“造型”，人类们好像是这么说的。她蓄头发了，这是全身上下最明显的变化。但她的头发还是不如他见到的其他人类女性留得多，话说回来，他最近见到了挺多人类女性。大部分头皮还是裸露着的，只有中间的那一束头发穿过中间，然后在后脑勺扎紧。

他静静想了一会儿，然后把目光转移到她身体的其他部位去。比起以前，她现在穿的衣服倒是变多了，尽管仍然没有穿任何一件哪怕是最宽松的护甲。皮肤大片大片地裸露出来，那些在他记忆里跟克洛根人相比像丝绸一样光滑柔软的皮肤，带着淡淡的咸味。当他回忆起自己从前品尝这些皮肤的时刻，一阵低沉的隆隆声便从他喉咙里升起。就在这时，她用异能把建筑残片揉成一个人头大小的弹丸向他砸过来，被他轻而易举地躲了过去。

这一次他没有一味避让，他已经让了够多次了。战欲和情热驱动年轻克洛根人的心脏隆隆搏动着。带着愉悦的笑容，他弯腰拾起一块巨石，向后蓄力，全力朝她投掷过去。他注意到了她脸上渐渐浮现出满意的笑容，似乎终于把长久以来心中的懊恼甩到一边，然而下一秒，克洛根突如其来的冲锋就让那笑容瞬间消失了。  
——————————————————————————  
谩骂声一刻也未停歇，尤其是在他的天使肩膀吃了他沉重的一击之后。他发出一声胜利的狂吼，然后抓住她的双手和大腿，向刚才他撞出个洞的那面墙砸过去。他俩心里都清楚，现在她的屏障已经破了，他完全可以立刻就要了她的命，但当古朗特并没有这么做、而是带着胜利者那狂野的微笑把她按在地上、居高临下看着她的时候，他俩都没感到意外。

这微笑也没能持续多久，因为杰克立刻朝他迎面打去一道冲击波，然后古朗特惊讶地发现自己没能抵挡住她的攻击。尽管他已经做好了接受报复的心理准备，但他还是在再次站稳脚跟之前倒吸了一口冷气。他足足向后退了五英尺。异能的力量几乎与他不相上下，但相较之下，她的攻击显然更集中更具目标性，而不是蛮轰滥打。她发光的拳头砸在他脸上，另一拳击中胸口，随后对着他脸正中狠狠地一巴掌，剧烈的疼痛在他脸上蔓延开来。然而他知道他的攻击已经把她屏障的能量消耗殆尽，缺乏补给的异能场断断续续地闪着光，这样猛烈的攻势不仅能伤到他，还会伤到她自己。他们俩都伤得很重。

但无论如何，她看上去还想再跟他打个五天五夜，而咒骂声仍然在继续。

 

“襙你吗批，试管蜥蜴！你觉得自己可以就这么高高兴兴地一走了之，连句再见都不说？人间蒸发了整整一年，回图岑卡去襙遍你喜欢的克洛根裱子，然后在心里偷笑是吗，傻批爬行类！我不是只你想穿就穿、想脱就脱的肉袜子……”

她的声音戛然而止，因为古朗特伸出一只巨大的手，抓住了她出击的拳头。他抓着她，把她从地上提了起来，与此同时她周身沸腾得将要爆炸的异能波活力四射地涌动起来，烧灼着他的皮肉。她在震惊中竟然有片刻说不出话，试图用另一只没被抓住的手攻击他，却够不着，两人互相瞪视着对方。

“放我下来，然后我就要把你的大屁股踢出屎来，”她咆哮着，看起来非常生气，尽管他不知道为什么。

“什么克洛根裱子？”

事实上，她可以闻到他手上皮肉燃着散发出的焦臭气味，而那只手却仍然没有丝毫退缩放松的意思，但她还是不由得把异能收了一些回来，尽管这不太符合她的风格。现在她的双脚终于结结实实地踩在了地面上，身边的蓝色光团消散了。但她还是希望他能放开她。当然他没有放手。虽然杰克能听出他的声音里带着令人恼火的疑惑，但她还是火冒三丈。

“你是不是觉得我他吗的不知道你干什么去了？薛帕德告诉我你在图岑卡上接到了‘育种邀请’，收割者完蛋之后，飞船刚在神堡上落地，你就迫不及待直接消失了，连句‘谢谢你给我夹几把夹了那么久，几把夹子杰克，回见！’都没说！”

她一面发出狂怒的吼叫，一面试图把自己的手抽回来，而他仍然紧握着毫不放松。她能感觉到自己正散发出反常的高温，她的异能现在浓稠得像果汁一样，显然他已经承受了相当严重的烫伤。她才不关心。反正他总会痊愈的。就连她刚刚留在他身上的发肿的眼泡、下巴和面颊上的伤痕也会在几分钟内痊愈。但她还是在他放开她的瞬间动摇了，因为她看见了他手上那些穿透皮肤、直达肌肉的严重烧伤。

她心虚的哼出一口气，从他身边离开，转身就走。“我就是想说……去你吗的，古朗特。谢谢你让我觉得自己像只飞机杯。”

她停下了脚步，确切地说，是被迫停下了脚步，因为他的手握在她的腰上，然后慢慢站了起来。

“是你自己亲口告诉我，你不喜欢跟别人道别的，”他一面走近，一面低声说。她拒绝回头，但他的话语让她不再挣扎。她有说过这话么？似乎是有的，但那只是因为她从来没遇上过任何一个值得她道别的混蛋罢了。“所以我没有说再见。我也没有在图岑卡上找其他雌性。我被我的氏族首领邀请回图岑卡上管理ARALAKH工厂，我的所有时间都花在这上头，直到薛帕德再次出现。她告诉我说，你跟着星联的人一起来到了这里，所以我加入了这里的克洛根先遣队来帮助重建。”

杰克发出一声嘲弄的响鼻，她的小腹正微微颤动，但她自己却没有察觉。他吗的……他说没有雌性。“没有找其他雌性？一个都没有？整整一年？你是不是还想告诉我，我是你唯一一个……啥？”去他吗的异能青少年。这一年来他们让她的心肠变得太软了。如果他说的一切都是真的，她不想伤害这个可怜克洛根的感情。

你他吗的搞什么鬼，杰克？！

他微微晃了晃自己巨大的肩膀，发出一串低沉的隆隆声，似乎将要为另一场战斗做准备。“没有其他任何人，任何种族的都没有。”

他居然还知道为自己澄清，这可真是出乎意料。随着纷乱的念头越堆越多，她周遭的屏障开始渐渐增强。随着，她蹦出一声短促的笑，重新开启了自己的恶毒裱子模式。“满嘴放庇！”

他似乎思考了一会儿目前的状况。她熟悉这种眼神，他是在搜索自己脑内的克洛根百科全书以获取信息来应对当下的场面，也可能是在回忆诺曼底上的人类说出这句话的时候一般是在什么场合。“夸大事实？…不对，你是在怀疑我说谎。”从他胸腔传来的低吼让她不由自主地后退了一步，他身周开始散发出一股愤怒的热潮，看起来恼火又烦躁，冷蓝的眼睛似乎也因愤怒而有了温度，受侮辱的感觉让他把身体完全直立了起来。这一连串动作让她深刻感受到了自己是个多么渺小无力的人类。“我们以前聊过这个。只有弱者才需要撒谎。而我并不弱。”

她沉默地注视他良久，才终于恢复了开口说话的能力。

“该死的，试管蜥蜴……”

我喜欢她的咆哮声。他把她摔在临时避难所的地板上时，这个念头一晃而过。他认真思考过这个问题，即如此微小虚弱的生物，如何发出这种充满野性的声音？当她用牙齿咬住他颈下的皮肤、双手握住他高高翘起的性器时，他浑身的血液几乎被欲望烧灼得沸腾。对快感的需求在他距离她如此之近的时候，鲜明得近乎成为了身体的一部分，她的气味让他难以再思考其他任何事情。他从胸腔中亢奋地咆哮着，看着她把自己的战斗短裤扯下来，然后甩到一边。一条裤腿还挂在她的长靴上，她就张开两腿环住了他的腰，引导他进入她两腿之间那片灼热的……他应邀向前慢慢推进，随后听见她发出细小的呜咽声。那根搏动着的深红性器，一半陷进了她身体里那片粘稠湿热、却仍然有些绷得太紧的地方。

他并不担心她会受伤，虽然他也知道，第一下就全部进去会让她疼上好一会儿。这疼痛是因为他太庞大而她又太纤小。她告诉过他，她喜欢这种疼痛，这样的痛苦只会让快感更加强烈，而她希望他能用操他同族一样的力度操她——虽然他的东西对她而言大得像见了鬼。所以这没关系。她并不畏惧他推进的力度，甚至扭动臀部向他向他迎过去，在他向前顶得更深的时候那呜咽变成了快乐的尖叫。她尖锐的指甲紧紧抠抓着他的身体，这当然不会对他造成任何伤害，但他能从中感受到她正带着饥渴的欲望把他拉近身边，她手指的力量带得他的身体不由自主地往前移。成为彼此情人的那段时光，让他们学会了许多关于对方的事情。她总是做主导的那个，教会他慢而温和的方式也能取悦女性，和急促粗暴的方式一样；同样也教会他观察她的反应，知道她什么时候希望他做什么。他现在就很清楚她需要什么，因为她现在浑身上下每一处都在为他而欢鸣。她只需要他继续干她。使用她。他的阳具搠进她阴部时滑而粘腻的声响。肉体拍打的声响。还有在他加快频率时她毫不掩饰的尖叫声。

他在进入一半的时候暂停下来，接着放慢节奏，一面嗅闻一面用宽阔的舌头舔舐她的咽喉，叫她全身颤抖。他一直这样慢吞吞地动着，直到她再也无法忍受，朝着他吼叫出声。“用力操我，去你妈的！”随后带着命令意味摆动臀部向他撞来，牙齿猛地发力刺进他肌肉里，带着欲望的咆哮随着血液一起奔涌而出。她能把他咬出血来，这个事实一度令他惊讶，也让他越发明白她和自己是多么相配。全身上下灼烧着的情欲让他不由自主地听她的话，他把她双手扣在地上，抬起胸膛压住了她。他当然没有忘记她不喜欢被人压着，也不喜欢受人所制——至少一开始是不喜欢的。她瞪着自己笨重的情郎，嘴唇张开做出一个快要骂人的口型，而当他移动臀部再一次向前推进时，那个口型消失了。当紧皱的眉头被响亮的哭叫和呻吟声代替时，他张开嘴巴露出了一个克洛根式的胜利微笑。

他没有松劲，也没能在看着她的脸时维持冷静。她闭着眼睛，头往后仰，刺青覆盖的柔软皮肤上生出了一层浅亮的薄汗，背脊弓起，双腿更大地张开以便他在深处更快地冲刺。

“Ugghhhhhh…去你妈的，古朗特！”他喜欢她这样叫他的名字，饥渴而懊恼，他知道这是因为她的实际需求比她自己的理智所能接受的范围更多。他已经让她彻底沉溺在兴奋里了，每当他把他的阴茎深深塞进这具看起来太小而无法承受他的身体的身体中时，他的咆哮和她带着欲望的尖叫总会和他们的肉体一样相撞。避难所狭小的空间让他们彼此贴得更紧，使得她的气味始终在他身边萦绕，与他自己的气味混合，使他最原始的欲望超速膨胀。

这个过程没有持续太久。他们分开已经太久了，他比自己意识到的要更渴求她。而她的渴求显然有过之而无不及，他还没意识到自己已经快到达极限的时候，她就几乎飞上了天。锐利的蓝眼睛发现了她的变化，身体颤抖，叫喊声变得尖锐，腥甜的气味变得愈发浓郁。仅仅几次急促的冲刺之后，她的背就向着他弯折到一个夸张的角度，性器内壁紧紧缠住他的阳具，让她那本来就紧绷得不可思议的细小身体在他周围绷得更紧了。身体震颤、皮肤血红、体温失控，她以一种他乐于听见的方式尖叫出声。那声音的确取悦了他。他知道驻扎在周围的那些人类、突锐、克洛根人肯定能听见。他成功取悦了自己雌性的事实同样让他心中快活，只是她小穴持续剧烈的吮吸让他没办法再如她所期望的那样坚持下去了。他向前猛地一推，粗隆的吼声彻底盖过她的尖叫，把自己整个全都埋入她体内，阳具如同愤怒般搏动着，精液冲击内部的感觉终于让她大大地睁开了眼睛。

他满意地发现，她再次高潮了。

气喘吁吁、带着低声咆哮，他慢慢把她放到地上，让她消化高潮的余韵。他的手仍然没有离开她的身体，一边捏住她的手腕，一边小心不让自己的体重把她压碎。他低下头，轻轻抚摸她露出的乳房中央的软肉。她的上衣基本都还好好穿在身上，所以他能摸到的范围有限。尽管如此，他仍然设法用舌头从那些带着咸味的皮肉上滑过，然后沿着喉咙一侧向上前进，这个动作让她目前还过于敏感的身体紧贴着他颤抖起来，仍然抽搐着的性器缩紧了一阵，随后她睁开了双眼。他看着她，她似乎想说什么……

大门解锁的声音打断了这一切。一个全副武装的星联巡察兵站在门前，手里举着一把来福枪慢慢走进门内。这个沙黄色头发的年轻人被眼前的情景吓得脸色发白，他的声音比他举着枪的手抖得还要厉害。他把准星对着古朗特。“女士，你还好吗？”

从克洛根胸膛深处传来的怒吼声像地震般在狭小的空间里回荡，如果不是杰克还被压在他身子底下，这个受到严重惊吓的士兵很有可能会在慌乱中把枪里的所有子弹都送进这个暴怒的克洛根人的后背。虽说就算这样，他也多半没法从这个克洛根人手里拯救自己就是了。杰克抬起那只还套着靴子的脚蹭了蹭他，让这阵怒吼的音调陡然放轻，变成了某种带着亢奋的低哼，他的视线重又移回了她的身上。爬行动物般的眼睛注视着她，杰克发出一阵不耐烦的啧啧声，把那双终于被他放开了的手放到他胸口上，轻轻抚摸着。这个举动显然让他进一步冷静了下来，一开始的怒吼彻底变成了惬意的哼叫声。“我现在可是正式的星联成员了，古朗特。别害我被炒鱿鱼。让我来对付这家伙。”

巡察兵早把枪放了下来，现在他正目瞪口呆地见证着这个瘦小的人类女性安抚她身上那个巨大外星人的全过程。杰克知道，他大概已经清楚现在是个什么情况了…他年轻的脸被震惊和迷惑搅得一团乱。“要是你不介意的话，”她开口说道，眼神冷漠又恼火地盯着他，这让侦察兵不由自主地站直了身子。“你，还有门外的其他混蛋可以不要用枪指着我的小克洛根吗？”最后一个词几乎是喊出来的，古朗特不知道她是不是感觉到他仍然埋在她里面的老二跳了一下——在听到“她的小克洛根”这句话的时候。但她只是眯起了眼睛，继续说道，“听明白了吗？我的意思是‘别来烦我们’，因为我们还没完事。”

说完这句话，她向侦察兵伸出一只手，突如其来的异能波把满脸震惊的士兵推了出去；她弹了弹另一根手指，大门就再次合上了，指示灯在她把门锁上的时候由绿色变为了红色。

诺曼底SR-2

三个月之后

杰克在空荡荡的浴室里发出了一声炽热的呻吟。之所以说空荡荡，是因为她把门锁上了，她不希望有谁因为不小心走进来发现那个单膝跪在她背后的克洛根而被她杀掉。要是真有这种倒霉蛋，她可真会动手的。任何能阻止那根轻车熟路的舌头滑进她体内的混蛋都得死。包括古朗特自己。她双手抓住喷头底下的那块凸起的把手，热水瀑布般冲淋她纤细的身体，但她却几乎没有任何感觉。她唯一还能感觉到的东西就是那根缓慢又惊人地富有耐心、粗壮又可口的舌头，以及它连接着的那个正把她慢慢吃掉的克洛根人。无法描述。强烈的欢乐，又有种微妙的热茸茸的触感。不……他正在把她吃进去，显然如此。虽然他的目标看似是在取悦她，但他的真实意图在于告诉她：他想品尝她。她是一盘他一年没能尝到的美味佳肴。

而他也完美地向她展现出他有多享受这个过程。那块宽厚的肌肉在她的外阴唇和阴蒂之间研磨了几下，然后陡然向上，毫不留情地刺入她的体内。这感觉就像是她曾经拥有过的所有情人的舌头都同时被包裹在一个热得惊人的可笑高潮机器里。她把自己的臀部向后推给他时剧烈颤抖，而当他把手抓住她时又停了下来。她之所以默许他抓住自己，是因为她知道这个该死的外星大蜥蜴似乎迫不及待地想搞些新花样……

“我……的天……”她全身摇晃起来，那条湿润宽阔的肌肉比她见过的大多数鸡巴都更能把她填满，她吸进的一口气在半途就变成一声叹息被她呼出来，而他也发出一声带着快感的嘶哑吼叫。她不知道这声吼叫是因为他为此感到愉悦，还是因为他知道自己喉咙里发出的每一波细小的隆隆声都能通过舌头传进她灼热的阴部。这无所谓，她甚至不介意那舌头的动作变得越来越狂躁。她知道他一定能感觉到、闻到、或尝出这一点，即她正在接近高潮。也许他能通过这全部三种方式察觉这一点。他甚至还能听出这一点。因为她早就无力紧闭牙关了，即使大腿正被那双巨大的爪子牢牢握住，还是开始剧烈颤抖。他发出一声饥渴的咆哮，那根舌头愈发深入，动作更为急促起来。

然后这个浑身带壳的混蛋一只手放开了她的大腿，向上摸进她两腿之间，粗糙的手指在她阴蒂上缓慢地打了个转，同时那根湿黏黏的舌头同时冲顶着她的内壁。他学得很快，她本该正确预估这本会走路的星际词典，但，他妈的，他做得太好了。他扣动扳机，而她顺利爆炸。她叫床的声音向来响亮，但这次淫荡的尖叫刺耳惊人，几乎在整艘飞船上回荡了好一会儿，同时她的双腿猛烈摇晃到几乎无法站稳。这场以他的舌头为引线的爆炸穿透了她的整个身体，滚热的冲击波带着强烈得近乎疼痛的快感让她彻底放弃了站立。她脑袋里充斥着自己被古朗特用舌头轻而易举摧毁的事实，一时间竟没有意识到自己已经摔倒在地。这混蛋仍然是她所见过的最强壮的男性，他甚至一只手就能把她举起来，把她的阴部死死按在他嘴上动弹不得。

她起码花了五分钟才恢复意识，主要是因为她身后的那个混账克洛根即使在她（无意识地）呜咽着请求他放过她时仍然没有停下来。她大概去了三次……没准是六次，在其中两次接连发生之后她就放弃计数了。她在无声的呻吟中感觉到自己的脚似乎重又踏回了地面，那个巨人般的雄性在她背后咕咕笑着，舔了舔她的汁液，然后从地上站了起来。“呵……得意洋洋的王八蛋。作为一台半路出家、自学成才的震动棒，你做的还算不错。”

当杰克发现自己并没有被放开的时候，她震惊地瞪大了眼睛。他一只手仍然稳住她的屁股，另一只手在握住她的肩膀，把她牢牢钉在墙上。她的后颈感觉到他呼吸出来的热气，几乎能闻到自己身上散发出的气味，尤其在他用一种低沉得能穿透她整个身体的声音说话时。“完事之后记得告诉我你的感想，天使。”她的眼睛在感觉到他钢铁般坚硬的顶端挨上自己仍在颤抖着的肉瓣上时震惊地瞪大了，而当他不带一丝怜悯地从后面穿透她时，她最后一个清醒的念头是：

“他妈的试管蜥蜴……”


	4. 番外篇：无从定义

诺曼底SR-2

两天之后

他在门外乖乖等着。距离他请求进入的信号已经过去了三十秒，大门仍然顽固地紧闭着没有打开。自从他几天前回到诺曼底号之后，就一直感到焦躁不安。这种心情与接受成年礼之前相似，但又更多地与杰克、与他们一起度过的时光有关，也和周围人的反应有关。即使现在，他仍然被这种焦躁困扰着。他拳头紧握，指关节咯吱作响。疼痛让他稍微好受了点。但事实上……

指示灯变为绿色，门开了，他听到薛帕德让他进来。但他还是停在门边踌躇了好一会儿，泛着银光的蓝色眼珠在舱室内部扫视了好一会儿。他以前从未进入过薛帕德的私人房间，它看起来令人惊讶地……精致。飞船模型，植物，鱼箱。开口提问“这鱼是不是用来吃的”的想法在他脑中一闪而过，又在看到深色头发女人和她的突锐伴侣的一瞬间被打消了。他俩斜躺在沙发上，突锐人用一只手撑着沙发直立坐着，而小得惊人的人类女性靠在他身上，从头到脚舒舒服服地裹在她的浴袍里。

从某种程度上来说，她这样的存在不止一次地让他感到惊叹。而他的天使带给他的是另一种惊叹。她的疯狂，力量，其姿态本身。但薛帕德…从宇宙所有生物的视角来看，她代表着绝对的力量，无可阻挡，就连那些几乎摧毁了宇宙中所有生命体的怪物也没能击败她。但他的直觉却一直告诉他，他完全可以轻轻松松地把她握在手上，然后像拆解一个玩具那样把她撕成碎片。当然他也知道，实际上他不能。现在更不行，尤其是她的那个突锐伴侣正用难以忽视的眼神盯着他。古朗特可以嗅出来，他们刚刚才交配过，要不就是在他按门铃之前正准备交配。他朝着盖拉斯微微张开了宽厚的肩膀以回应他带着威胁的目光，而这时薛帕德开口说话了。

“怎么了，古朗特？你遇到什么问题了吗？”

“没错。”他开始在房间里踱起步来。驱使他来到这里的真正理由让他刚按捺下去的不安重又抬头了，指爪又开始握紧、握紧、再握紧。“爱是什么？”

古朗特可以看出来，他面前的两个人受到了极大的惊吓。盖拉斯在确认自己听懂了他说的话之后陷入了呆滞，而他的人类伴侣一下子从他那舒适的臂弯里坐了起来。他跟他们可算是多年的战友，而在地球上他也同样常跟这两种种族的人一起并肩作战，自然知道他们的这些反应意味着什么。盖拉斯下颌打开，意味着他现在很紧张，或者充满了困惑；而薛帕德深深皱起的眉头意味着…意味着什么来着？困惑大概还是最可能的答案。“古朗特，”她说道，眼睛紧盯着他，身体朝他的方向微微倾斜。“你为什么要问这个？”

他停下脚步，房间因为没了他的大脚“咚”“砰”撞击地毯的声音而突然显得好像过于寂静了。“我觉得……我觉得我可能恋爱了。”他要是突然闯进来在房间中央转着圈唱歌跳舞，他的两个战斗大师可能还不会表现得像现在那么震惊。“但我查过相关资料以后，却觉得越来越困惑了，因为他们说的好像跟我感觉到的不太一样。诗歌、情歌，还有…‘心’。有那么一会儿我对心的概念抱有一点希望，但查完之后我就明白，他们所谓的‘心’不过是些愚蠢的简笔画，甚至跟真正的心脏也没有半点相似之处。因为杰克她是人类，我就开始查关于人类爱情的资料，而我看到的内容大致告诉我，爱是一种情感，相爱的人共享温柔、且对彼此友善，再有就是更多的诗和情歌。而当我查找克洛根对于爱情的看法时，似乎跳出来的检索结果更多一些，但自基因噬体往后的资料就几乎没有了。现在我还能看到的无非就是关于如何交配、如何延续我们种族、如何干掉跟你争夺交配权的竞争对手以使最强的克洛根留下血脉，诸如此类。突锐人那边的资料也就差不多这么烂。”

“哇啊等等，古朗特，”盖拉斯打断了他的话，眼前这个更年长雄性从胸腔中发出的低吼让古朗特不得不暂停了他的演讲。“什么叫突锐人也就差不多烂？”

薛帕德的伴侣居然公然跟他抬杠，古朗特从鼻子里轻轻哼了一声，然后用一种带着嘲弄的愉快口气回答道：“突锐人的爱情观通常跟家庭责任、个人荣誉以及对社会的伟大奉献牺牲挂钩。”

盖拉斯一下子躺回了沙发上，下颌懊恼地抽动着，嘟囔道：“从这个方面来讲……好吧，确实跟克洛根人差不多烂。”

“这完全解释不清什么是爱，”古朗特又开始了他永无止境的踱步。他浑身的肌肉由于狂躁而根根绷紧，想要用头槌砸碎点什么东西的欲望让他嘴里阵阵发腥。“但是，我真的觉得这就是爱。我想跟她待在一块儿。她让我浑身发热，下体发硬……”

“古朗特……”

“每次我看到其他雄性盯着她看，都会想立刻把他们一脚踩个稀巴烂……”

“古朗特…？”

“…但我们之间没有情歌也没有诗，没有温柔，没有对彼此的责任感，更不用说繁衍后代的机会。每次我们待在一块儿，不是在交配，就是在讨论交配的事情。要么就是在大谈战斗，然后再交配。有时候我们也回忆以前参加过的战争，然后继续交配……”

“古朗特！”

纯蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，他的演讲再次在薛帕德吼出他的名字时被打断了。薛帕德双手捂脸，沉默了好一会儿，才做了一个深呼吸，对上他的视线。“那你觉得盖拉斯和我是怎么认识的？我们第一次见面是在共同追捕一个叛逃的‘幽灵’，然后在对付收集者的时候我们又碰面了，再然后就是收割者…”

“还有塞伯鲁斯，”盖拉斯友好地补充了一句，眼里闪着愉快的光。“还有巴塔瑞恐怖分子，发神经病的AI，沙魔虫，以及塞伯鲁斯。哦，还有，跟塞伯鲁斯有联系的收割者控制的那个叛逃的‘幽灵’合作的那个阿莎丽老太婆…”

“没错！”薛帕德大手一挥打断了他的话，然后露出了一个甜甜的可他吗闭嘴吧瓦卡里安式微笑。“谢谢你的补充，盖拉斯。”

“不用谢，”他笑嘻嘻地回答，在她恼怒的瞪视下带着笑意抖了抖下颌。

“我的意思是说，”她重新看向古朗特，“我们的相遇没有一次是在世人通常认定的‘浪漫情景’下发生的。我们讨论的事情通常也只有打仗，要不就是以前打过的仗。我们在战火中建立对彼此的信任和理解。我们甚至没约过会，他也没给我写情诗情歌，或者给我折个小纸心什么的…”

“你想要点小纸心什么的吗？我觉得我应该会折。”

“说得好，继续，瓦卡里安，”她伸出一根手指戳了戳他的胸口，他低头盯着戳他的那根手指，得意地笑了，“然后你就会发现自己今晚得可怜巴巴地蜷缩在大炮旁边过夜。”

“难道你就不想躺在它旁边吗？”突锐人缩了缩肩膀，发出他们特有的那种得意洋洋的咯咯笑声，“我是说，你要是非把我赶出去不可，很快你就会发现它是唯一能跟我一较高下的……”

古朗特看着薛帕德震惊地张大了嘴，爆发出一阵笑声，然后抓起沙发一角的小枕头对着突锐人脸上那得意洋洋的笑容砸了好几下。这两人打闹了有好一会儿，最终突锐人用他的三指蹼环住了她的腰，把她从沙发上拉到自己胸前，另一只手按进了自己的怀抱里。他俩的嘴很快就挨到了一处，薛帕德发出一声细小柔和的呜咽，而突锐人那里传来一声粗哑的低吼（这两种声音古朗特都再熟悉不过了）。古朗特一直站在那里，琢磨着她的动作和她所说的每一句话。

没错。这就是他们的“爱”。他们不会把它错认成其他任何东西。我觉得我明白了。

尽管他的脑袋仍然有些紧绷，也没能搞清楚他的“爱”究竟应该是什么样子，但这已经足够让年轻的战士明白，他不该再找其他人教他爱的定义。他永远得不到完美的答案。

但答案不那么完美也没关系。

 

在这个吻刚开始的时候，薛帕德除了发出“唔……”的声音以外什么也做不了。她太过沉浸其中，几乎融化在他身上。天哪，他接吻的水平比一开始进步太多了，简直叫她忘了怎么抱怨他之前的表现。像这样…他长长的舌头湿漉漉地同她搅在一起，几乎叫她意识模糊，但随后她立刻想起古朗特还站在旁边。尽管盖拉斯发出一阵微弱的抗议，她还是双手撑在他胸前轻轻推开，向古朗特的方向转过身，“嗯不管怎么说……呃。”

确切地说她是向着一扇紧闭的大门转过身罢了。

“没准他已经搞明白了，”她听到盖拉斯在身后嘟囔。她很快意识到，这种情况下还想进行一场严肃的谈话是不可能的，他隆隆低响的话语像一股温暖的雨水落在她后颈。她投降了，向后倒在他身上，愉悦的战栗涌遍全身，准许他用嘴和手，以及那性感的，性感得该死的声音让她把所有的烦恼都抛诸脑后。“你觉得杰克爱他吗？”

“我不知道。”她希望自己的声音听起来不像个沉浸在银欲中的湿答答的女人，虽然她马上就要变成这样了。不过这也无关紧要，她知道他大概已经闻到了她两腿之间散发出的湿热气味。“在我看到她跟那帮异能者孩子在一起的样子之前，我会说‘不’。但现在…我只能说他们在让她向好的方向转变。奇怪的事情总在发生。”

她发现自己已经被搂在怀里，于是发出了一声柔和愉快的笑。他把她放到床上，光滑的爪子拉开她睡袍的腰带，轻轻放到一边，这个过程是在沉默中进行的。这个可爱的突锐人用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的脖子，极尽一个从未想过自己能旧地重游的人最大限度的温柔。他回应道：

“其实……我觉得不算太奇怪。”

 

end


End file.
